


Fine Line

by Speechless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Frenemies, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Omega Louis, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless/pseuds/Speechless
Summary: Hi, everyone <3And Merry Christmas <3 <3 <3This is just a tiny fanfiction that in my head was really just a Survival Instinct spin off, but then became a thing of its own.I wish it were longer, to be honest.If I could choose, all of my fics would be a million words at least, but I need to learn to keep it short, sometimes, so that my works can actually exist, instead of dying in a little folder on my desktop.So, yeah.Here.I really hope you enjoy it. <3
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 49
Kudos: 344





	Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone <3  
> And Merry Christmas <3 <3 <3
> 
> This is just a tiny fanfiction that in my head was really just a Survival Instinct spin off, but then became a thing of its own.
> 
> I wish it were longer, to be honest.  
> If I could choose, all of my fics would be a million words at least, but I need to learn to keep it short, sometimes, so that my works can actually exist, instead of dying in a little folder on my desktop.
> 
> So, yeah.  
> Here.  
> I really hope you enjoy it. <3

"We don't need a break." Louis grits out for the third time, but Harry's ignoring him even harder now. "Stop wasting my time." He adds then, trying to decide which rock will hurt him more, when thrown at his head.  
  
Harry stretches his arms, he kneels by the river.  
  
"I can't believe they're making me do this with you." Louis laughs, bitter, tense. "Of all people."  
  
"Maybe if you weren't so reckless-"  
  
"I don't need you!" Louis cuts him off before he can even think of finishing that sentence. "Accidents happen when you do shit, that's just how it works."  
  
Harry doesn't even turn to look at him, he washes his face instead, he drinks water from his cupped hands.  
  
"You almost died." He reminds him. "That's why you're not allowed to go hunting on your own anymore."  
  
Oh, come on. He didn't almost die, for fuck's sake.  
  
Just a few scratches, one broken finger, _just one_ , and a few hours alone in a ditch and all of a sudden-  
  
"You're irresponsible." Harry states.  
  
"Could have happened to anyone." Louis hisses.  
  
Harry laughs at him, still doesn't spare him a glance.  
  
"Not to me." He says. "And that's why I can do shit by myself."  
  
He gets up, wipes dirt off his knees.  
  
"While you need a sitter." He explains, bending over to tie his shoes. "And I'm the only idiot in the whole pack who agreed to take you." Harry informs him. "Because nobody is willing to put up-"  
  
Louis is really sick of hearing him talk shit.  
  
He's really sick of letting Harry think he has any right to push him this way.  
  
Also, Louis is a real dickhead, sometimes.  
  
Times like this.  
  
He yawns, he takes a few steps forward and he pushes Harry into the river.  
  
He can't speak if his mouth is full of water, right?

"This is exactly why no one wants to do this with you!" Harry sputters, unberably quick and furious, when he jumps out of the water.  
  
Louis can't help thinking he would have been able to climb out of that ditch, as he looks at his arms.  
  
He can only blame nature, for making him smaller and weaker than him, than most of the people in his pack that don't deserve to be alphas.  
  
But still.  
  
"I don't need anybody's help." He barks. "Oh you need help, believe me." Harry snarls, kicking his shoes off.  
  
"And you should be thankful you're an omega." He adds, teeth peeking out now.  
  
Oh, Louis did it.  
  
Good.  
  
Great.  
  
" 'cause if you weren't-"  
  
His jaw is clenched now, nostrils flared.  
  
And Louis did this to him.  
  
_Good_.  
  
"What if I wasn't?" He provokes him, laughing at him while Harry gets out of his drenched clothes.  
  
The alpha presses his lips together.  
  
"What?" Louis insists, picking up his wet shirt just so he can shove it in his face.  
  
Harry growls at that, he turns his back to him again.  
  
Louis sees the tension in his shoulders and his heart picks up the pace.  
  
"Oooh, big alpha is getting so angry." Louis coos, shifting on his feet to ease the rush of adrenaline shaking him up. "What are you gonna do about it, huh?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Louis swallows thick.  
  
Harry's still not moving, not facing him.  
  
But something's really happening.  
  
His voice is telling him to back off more than his words ever could.  
  
Louis fights hard to shove his instinct back into the tiny corner where he always keeps it.  
  
He won't let Harry intimidate him.  
  
"I could beat you up, you know." He challenges him. "Are you scared to find out, you coward?"  
  
Louis sees him clench his fists.  
  
Getting there.  
  
"How about you show me some fucking respect for once," Louis yells at him. "And stand up for yourself when I push you around like the little bitch you are?"  
  
Harry inhales sharply.  
  
He stops breathing.  
  
Bingo.  
  
"Come on." Louis encourages.  
  
Then Harry turns around.  
  
And Louis' instinct comes out.  
  
Big time.  
  
When he starts running, a part of him already knows he's not gonna make it very far.  
  
He's too damn aware of the fact Harry's gonna catch him, but that won't stop him from trying to get himself out of it.  
  
It lasts about eight seconds, what's left of his freedom and his dignity, then Harry tackles him to the ground.  
  
That didn't go very well.  
  
"Show me how you can beat me up, now." Harry tells him, flipping him onto his back.  
  
Louis manages to give him a nice punch before Harry grips both his wrists, which is an excellent result, if you ask him.  
  
"Are you done?" The alpha snarls, tightening his grip enough to have Louis wincing. "How much worse do you want this to get?"  
  
"Fuck you!" Louis simply replies. "Let go of me and I'll show you."  
  
"How about I keep you here for a couple hours instead?" Harry asks him, teeth bared again. "Until you cry and beg me, huh?"  
  
"Please!" Louis laughs. "I'd love to see you try."  
  
And he's not gonna fucking budge, no way in hell.  
  
But his wrists are starting to really hurt, and this probably wasn't a good idea, was it.  
  
Especially considering the fact his brain decided to interpret the weight of Harry's body as a potential mating just waiting to happen.  
  
That's not what this is, thank you very much.  
  
"Get off me." He huffs out.  
  
Harry's body is not much smarter that Louis', obviously.  
  
Because that, right there, that thing pressed firmly to Louis' inner thigh, is an erection.  
  
"Get off me." Louis repeats.  
  
Harry snaps out of it, quickly and abruptly, he frowns, he breathes out.  
  
He realizes it.  
  
He gets off of him.

"So what's the plan?" Louis snaps. "We're just gonna sunbathe for a few hours?"  
  
Harry's always been shit at hiding his feelings.  
  
He's hurt and he's angry and he's humiliated.  
  
He's also probably hating himself for getting aggressive with an omega.  
  
Louis can see all of that just in the way he's chewing on his bottom lip.  
  
"Waiting for my clothes to dry a bit." He mumbles, not looking at Louis' face.  
  
He's not always been this way.  
  
When they were five, and Louis called him stupid in front of all their friends, Harry didn't hesitate to push him, and that's what got him that scar on his forehead.  
  
When they were eight, and Louis stabbed Harry's hand with a stick, Harry immediately slapped him.  
  
And on Louis' thirteenth birthday, when Harry forgot all about it, Louis cut his favorite T-shirt to pieces and Harry bit him so hard Louis had to get stitches in his shoulder.  
  
That was before they realized there was an omega, between the two of them.  
  
And that omega must only be protected and indulged, never hurt.  
  
"It hurts when you treat me like I'm weak." Louis tells him.  
  
Harry finally looks at him.  
  
"I don't think you're weak." He says. "I really don't."  
  
Louis rolls his eyes, he smiles at him.  
  
"Yeah?" He challenges. "Punch me, then."  
  
Harry smiles back at him.  
  
It happens like it always does.  
  
Slow and unexpected.  
  
They're breathing differently.  
  
When it starts, it's hard to put a stop to it.  
  
It's electric and intense, probably inevitable.  
  
They're staring at each other.  
  
Every time it happens they both know what to do.  
  
They look away.  
  
They change the topic.  
  
Sometimes one of them just leaves.  
  
Because they don't know what it is, or maybe they do and it's just a little scary, that's all.  
  
They are both weak, in a way.  
  
They are still looking, though, and Harry's eyes are a little glossy, a little dark, the way they get when he stares at Louis' face longer than he should.  
  
And Louis' batting his eyelashes, his body is starting to turn slightly, giving Harry more access, if he only wanted to.

They kissed once.  
  
They were sixteen and Harry had just lost his virginity and everybody was talking about it.  
  
When Louis heard it he felt it for the first time.  
  
That stab to his stomach he only gets when he feels Harry slipping away from him.  
  
He got it when Taylor thought she was pregnant and he got it when Harry had that catastrophic crush on Camille.  
  
He also felt it the first time he took a knot, and the next day he and Liam weren't together anymore.

They kissed once, after Harry fucked Kendall and all of a sudden his scent wasn't the same.  
  
It was all hormones and her, and Louis didn't like it one bit, it had him crying more than once in a single day.  
  
Harry had no idea why Louis was hiding from him, why he hated him all of a sudden.  
  
He kept going after him, following him around and trying to get a few words out of him that weren't just a couple muttered insults.  
  
"What did I do?" He kept asking. "Lou, why are you mad at me?"  
  
But Louis could just "Because you fucking stink." tell him, what else could he say.  
  
And then he kissed him.  
  
He kissed him to get it out of his system and he kissed him to make him smell like him, even for just a minute.  
  
Harry kissed him, too.  
  
Harry's the one who put tongue and spit and moans into it, he's the one who lifted Louis up and he's the one who bit on his lips, his jaw, his neck.  
  
They only kissed that once and then went on with their lives as if it never happened.  
  
For five years.

Louis makes a soft sound, a sound he's never made or heard in his entire life.  
  
It's light and a little whiny, so small Harry barely catches it, but he does, fuck if he does.  
  
And maybe Harry's heard it before, maybe he does know what it is, because all of a sudden he's biting his lip.  
  
Louis tenses up, tummy warm and tied up in knots, he bares his neck before he can stop himself.  
  
Then Harry looks away.  
  
Louis feels it, and it had been a while.  
  
It's harsh and quick, right in his stomach, sharp, painful.  
  
Only Harry can do this to him and he hates him for it.  
  
He wants him for it.  
  
He keeps looking, eyes focused and wide, he looks until Harry gives up and looks back.  
  
There must be something in the way Louis' looking at him, or maybe in his smell, and whatever it is, it must be telling Harry to growl that way.  
  
It happens like it always does, when it's just the two of them.  
  
A word, a look, a touch, and something shifts.  
  
Time freezes and gives them a chance.  
  
Then it's all a chain reaction.  
  
Harry growls and Louis instantly gets wet.  
  
Harry smells it and his breath catches in his throat, leaves him shocked and tense for a moment.  
  
Then he leans closer.  
  
Time is still frozen and it's got them trapped.  
  
They're not going back.  
  
One of them made a wrong move along the way and now they can only let it happen, they can stop fighting for once in their lives.  
  
So Harry leans closer, he brushes his nose against Louis' and the next moment his face is buried into his neck, and he needs to breathe him in right now, like he's never done it before.  
  
It's already enough to make his head spin, his vision a little blurry.  
  
Louis had no idea he could be pliant.  
  
He didn't know he could let Harry growl at him, get in his face, scent him this way. He sure didn't know he would enjoy it so much.  
  
He's fucking euphoric, his skin is tingling, his lower abdomen burning hot inside, and look at him, he's whimpering, he's leaning into Harry's touch, he's baring his neck, he's _presenting_.

There's a fine line between love and hate.  
  
Louis hates Harry, sometimes.  
  
He hates how arrogant he is.  
  
He hates how oblivious he can be, even when things are right there for him to see.  
  
He hates how long it takes him to tell a story, how stubborn he gets when he is angry.  
  
And he hates how big and stupid and horny he is, hates all the omegas running after him even more.  
  
But what he hates the most, is knowing Harry wants him just as much, but never had the guts to do something about it.

Harry can hate him too, sometimes.  
  
He hates the way Louis pushes boundaries, hates when he shuts down and expects everybody else to figure out what the hell is wrong, he hates how aggressive and irrational he gets whenever things don't go the way he wants them to.  
  
But Louis fell in a ditch a month ago and nobody knew where he was and for a moment there Harry really thought he had lost him.  
  
It took him a second to grab his gun and run into the forest.  
  
It took him hours to find him, while his heart theatened to explode inside of his chest.  
  
It took that to realize he was willing to die for him.  
  
Harry hates how much time they have wasted not being together.

For a second, Louis comes back to his senses.  
  
He's arching his back for him, he's swaying his hips, he's getting so wet he might cry out of pure need, and it suddenly dawns on him.  
  
He pictures himself, small and vulnerable and on all fours, still in his clothes, all flushed and a little pathetic.  
  
He considers rolling onto his back then, get the idea right out of Harry's head before he has any time to react.  
  
He only has time to consider it, though.  
  
Then Harry changes his mind.  
  
Harry knows exactly what he's doing, that's the difference.  
  
When Louis gets on his hands and knees for him, he only looks for a moment, and the next one he's climbing on top of him, he's scenting him one more time, soothing his nerves, and then he's pulling Louis' pants down.  
  
Louis' never wanted to be touched this much in his whole life.  
  
He pushes back against Harry and he whimpers again, sweet and needy, hoping Harry will put his hands on him if he shows him how much he wants him to.  
  
Harry shushes him instead, lips pressed to his neck, he takes his cock out and then his arms are caging him in, hands flat on the grass.  
  
He doesn't need them.  
  
Doesn't need to take the rest of Louis' clothes off, doesn't need to ask him to stay still.  
  
He only moves his hips, once, twice, slow, and Louis feels his cock rubbing firmly between his cheeks, smooth and wet, so good Louis bites on his clenched fist to keep it in.  
  
Harry doesn't need any help, he doesn't need permission.  
  
He moves his hips a few more times, blindly, confident, and then he's inside of him.

The truth is, they have been fighting each other for years just to forget how hard they were fighting themselves.

Harry fucks like Louis thought he would.  
  
He fucks him deep and a little rough, he thrusts into him quick and harsh but pulls back slowly, gives Louis enough time to catch his breath before he gives it to him again, just as hard as before, and Louis is supposed to get used to it at some point. He's supposed to stop moaning this way, desperate and breathless, every time Harry pushes inside of him.  
  
But he doesn't.  
  
He feels like falling, drowning and going up in flames all the same time.  
  
He feels like Harry's fucking the life out of him, spreading him open, sucking every last bit of air out of his lungs.  
  
And nothing's ever felt so good.  
  
Harry never slows down, never skips a beat, he settles into that rhythm and sticks to it, turns Louis into a whimpering mess in a matter of minutes, until he's coming and he doesn't even know it.  
  
Harry doesn't stop.  
  
He fucks him through it, even when Louis' walls close up around him and push him out a bit, Harry keeps making space for himself, he growls low into his ear and Louis relaxes under him.  
  
He is even more sensitive now, impossibly wet and completely out of breath, but he can't hold back an excited whimper when he feels Harry's knot catching on his rim for the first time.  
  
Louis wills himself to stay perfectly still, because he knows alphas might get snappy if you move when their knot is about to pop, he's learned that the hard way.  
  
He also forces himself to take full, deep breaths, because he expects Harry to pick up the pace now, he even expects it to hurt a little, before it gets good again.  
  
But he's wrong about everything.  
  
Harry doesn't do any of the things Louis was waiting for with his eyes squeezed shut.  
  
He doesn't grip his hips, he doesn't pin him down, he doesn't sink his teeth anywhere on his skin.  
  
Harry slows down, as his knot keeps swelling. He likes pushing it back in carefully, staying inside a few seconds while Louis' flesh contracts around him, then pulling out just as slow, controlled.  
  
Louis' barely breathing at this point, a second orgasm building up in his belly too soon to handle, and if it feels this good now, he can't even imagine what it's going to be like when Harry actually knots and fills him up with his cum.  
  
He's going to find out soon.  
  
Harry's knot is almost fully formed now, making it harder for Louis not to scream every time he pushes it back inside of him.  
  
A tiny part of him is terrified by the thought of Harry popping it and not being able to get it back inside, and that has him whining a little, just enough to get Harry's attention.  
  
The alpha bites gently on his shoulder and then licks over the small mark he's left on him, he reassures him, but he keeps fucking him in the same way, like he knows best and Louis just needs to trust him, just needs to take him.  
  
Harry fucks him like Louis belongs to him and Louis wouldn't want it any other way.  
  
He still needs his knot, though, he's still scared he might not get it if Harry doesn't stop moving.  
  
Harry has no doubts, obviously.  
  
He keeps opening him up that way. He keeps pulling out despite Louis' desire to keep him in, he even insists on doing that when Louis comes for the second time, feeling impossibly tight and burning hot all around him, he still manages to have it his way.  
  
Louis' too wrecked to even try and protest anymore, he can only lie there and take it, and when Harry finally decides to put a stop to it, he is so overwhelmed he can't even make a sound.  
  
Harry puts his hands on him, for the first time since this started, he grips his hips and pulls out one last time, slow and careful, hissing.  
  
The sound he makes, as he forces his knot past Louis' little hole, is so obscene Louis' abdomen contracts in pleasure.  
  
Harry presses his entire body to his, while he comes, protective and territorial.  
  
"You'd better kiss me when your knot goes down." Louis huffs out.  
  
Harry laughs, exhausted and sweet.  
  
"I don't know about that." He pants. "Wouldn't want things to get weird between us."  
  
Louis guesses he might have to push him into the river again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have time, leave a little (or huge) comment to let me know what you think.  
> I love talking to my readers <3
> 
> As always, thank you for your precious support.
> 
> Love .x
> 
> Felicia


End file.
